1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer color monitor testing equipment and, more particularly, is concerned with a method and portable apparatus for generating a colorbar to test a computer color monitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Problems occurring in the color monitor of a computer system can be due either to a malfunction in the color monitor itself or in the computer to which the color monitor is connected. No quick and easy way to isolate the problem has been devised heretofore.
At the present time, a service technician must substitute a properly functioning computer, color monitor and video card for the ones under test in order to eventually isolate the source of the problem. The current testing procedure thereby assumes the ready availability of these other components to properly carryout the testing procedure. When providing field service, as compared to shop maintenance, the service technician cannot be certain that these other components will be available and so must take along the necessary substitute components on service calls.
Thus, this current testing procedure under use, particularly in conjunction with providing field service, is time-consuming, frustrating and costly to carry out. Consequently, a need exists for a quicker and less burdensome way of testing a computer system color monitor when either the computer or color monitor is suspect.